Indicios
by RequeteMiau
Summary: El jugueteo ante las cámaras había tomado otro rumbo, un rumbo que inició con miradas cómplices, derivando a pequeños roces y algunas que otra frase más que amistosa. No obstante, esto no era aún algo concreto entre ambos, tal vez…solo él estaba mal entendiendo las cosas. RickxDaryl – NormanxAndrew.


_**Summary:**_ _El jugueteo ante las cámaras había tomado otro rumbo, un rumbo que inició con miradas cómplices, derivando a pequeños roces y algunas que otra frase más que amistosa. No obstante, esto no era aún algo concreto entre ambos, tal vez…solo él estaba mal entendiendo las cosas. RickxDaryl – NormanxAndrew._

 _Norman Reedus: 47 años. Estadounidense. Altura 1,78._

 _Andrew Lincoln: 43 años. Británico. Altura 1,78._

Basado en los capítulos finales de la sexta temporada. Detrás de cámaras.

 **Indicios**

-Al fin podemos verlo de una forma diferente-Comentó una asistente del directo que miraba atentamente como se filmaba la primera escena romántica entre Rick y Michonne- Es muy tierno, luego de, ya sabes, tanta sangre.

-Sí, supongo-Contestó el intérprete del cazador, quien observaba atento cada movimiento del protagonista, cruzado de brazos, con una seriedad extraña en él. Algo había ahí, en esa escena, que distaba de ser armonioso para él, aunque no fuese capaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

\- Me voy a descansar- Sentenció tras algunos segundos, luego de decidir que era suficiente de ese repetitivo espectáculo y, sin esperar respuesta, se alejó del set de grabación, dirigiéndose hacia el remolque que le correspondía como camarín, saludando y bromeando con quien estuviera a su paso quienes, por su parte, no notaban su cambio de actitud, después de todo, Norman Reedus, era un experimentado actor.

Apenas se encontró en solitario, se recostó en el sillón de la estancia, en el cual se quedó meditando largos minutos, observando el techo de la misma, en busca de una respuesta más que obvia desde sus inicios.

-Bromance ¿eh? -Pronunció en voz baja sin cambiar la posición de su cuerpo.

Ese término, esa sencilla palabra, que había comenzado nada más que como un jugueteo ante las cámaras, había tomado otro rumbo, un rumbo que inició con miradas cómplices, derivando a pequeños roces y algunas que otra frase más que amistosa. No obstante, esto no era aún algo concreto entre ambos, solo un pequeño desliz, un acuerdo tácito entre ambos hombres, quizás un secreto o tal vez…solo él estaba mal entendiendo las cosas.

Esa última idea era la que no lo permitía ir más allá. Después de todo, a pesar de su aspecto libertino y despreocupado, hay barreras que a todos les cuesta enfrentar y, evidentemente, no es llegar y joderla con tu compañero de reparto y fiel amigo.

Comenzó a juguetear con una pelota de béisbol que tenía a su alcance, lanzándola una y otra vez, sin liberar su mente, ni por un solo instante, del sin fin de recuerdos y abrumadoras dudas que le provocaban el británico de ojos azules.

Este tipo de circunstancias se habían vuelto habituales en él desde que había comenzado ese, hasta ahora, inocente jugueteo. Paulatinamente algo estaba cambiando entre los dos y no estaba seguro si eso le agradaba, ni si quería llevarlo más adelante tomando las riendas del asunto, como lo hacía con el resto de los hechos en su vida. Verdaderamente su compañero lo estaba poniendo de cabeza.

Al rato optó por recurrir a su fiel hábito de relajación, el cigarrillo, aspirando tranquilamente el humo del mismo, aún fijando su azulina mirada en el monótono techo. La actividad logró centrarlo un poco, sin embargo, esto no duró más que escasos minutos, al desviarse toda su atención y emoción a la puerta de la habitación, la cual se abrió sin previo aviso. Los silenciosos y expectantes latidos de su corazón lo acompañaban en un ritmo inusual. Tenía claro de quien se trataba.

-Hey, creí que me esperarías, te vi entre los demás-Comentó apenas entró el intérprete del ex sheriff.

-Na…-Negó de forma desinteresada el aludido, volviendo a enfocar su vista en el humo que emanaba su cigarrillo, escapando de esos atentos ojos azules capaces de ir de una emoción a otra, impactando y contagiándosela a los demás.

-Dame uno-Pidió el menor, haciendo alusión al pequeño objeto con el que el contrario jugueteaba entre sus dedos.

-Están en la mesa de centro-Dijo señalándolos.

-No es necesario-Contestó tranquilamente Andrew, sentándose en el piso junto a Norman, quien lo miró suspicaz por leves segundos, antes de volver a desviar su mirada, no así su atención, la cual se enfocó totalmente en la manos de su acompañante, las cuales jugueteaban con las suyas intentando arrebatarles la fuente del constante humo. Frente a esto, cedió de inmediato, sencillamente para evitar el inesperado roce.

Por su parte, el británico sonrió victorioso tras su hazaña y, antes de comenzar a disfrutar en silencio de su botín, modificó su postura, reposando su antebrazo en la orilla del sillón, rozando el costado del contrario.

-Estas extraño-Comentó al poco rato, dejando caer los residuos sobre el cenicero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Cuestionó el aludido.

-No estás hablando, ni jodiendo con tonterías sin parar-Respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa, en honor a las habituales travesuras de su compañero, que más que un adulto hecho y derecho, lo hacían ver como un niño en busca de atención y aprobación constante.

-Solo estoy cansado-Mintió sin reparo, deslizando su mano izquierda sobre su cabellera, enredando sus dedos con la misma.

-Claro…-Aceptó, evidenciando incredulidad en su voz. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde el comienzo de las grabaciones, años atrás, que ya se consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de dilucidar lo que había tras los gestos del intérprete del cazador. No era tan ingenuo.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó Reedus, dándole un pequeño codazo en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Sigues pensando e interpretando a Daryl como un gay de prisión?-Preguntó dirigiéndole su atenta mirada, desviando el tema.

-Sí, él no está en el juego-Respondió el castaño -Rick en cambio, no deja pasar ni a una sola.

-¿Eso te molesta?-Indagó el de cabello levemente rizado, reposando ambos brazos sobre la orilla del sillón y, sobre estos, su mentón.

-Que va, ¿Por qué me molestaría?-Expresó intentando restarle importancia aunque, para sus adentros, sabía que no era tan sencillo.

-No sé, tal vez Daryl desde hace un tiempo tiene sentimientos que difieren de la simple amistad o hermandad hacía Rick y no es capaz de admitirlo- Expresó dando cabida de forma más directa a sus verdaderas intenciones, no obstante, aún disfrazándolas, como si realmente no intentara influir con esas sencillas palabras el actuar y sentir de su amigo. El británico había encontrado y optado por elegir aquel momento. Por su parte, Norman, ante tal declaración, no pudo evitar reflejar un vestigio de perplejidad en su maduro rostro. Podía dilucidar el trasfondo de cada una de las palabras formuladas por su acompañante, tal como él deseaba.

-Rick y Daryl no pueden ser gays-Sentenció tajante, intentando remitirse a lo literal de lo cuestionado.

-Sí, el mundo aún no está preparado para eso pero…hay algo más.-Continuó, sembrando un toque de incertidumbre en el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué?-Indagó con sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre los contrarios del mismo tono. Con cada segundo que pasaba, aumentaba la presión y expectación que arremetía sin cesar contra su pecho y eso, definitivamente, no le agradaba. Sin embargo, Andrew seguía guardando silencio, disfrutando la atención que la azulina mirada de su acompañante le brindaba e intentando ver más allá de la misma.

Él lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.

-Tal vez Daryl y Rick no pueden serlo, pero a Norman y Andrew nada los detiene-Afirmó finalmente, provocando que una inefable sensación nublara, por un instante, la razón del intérprete del cazador, luego del cual intentó aclararse y mantener la cordura, excusándose en que no se trataba más que de una broma, lo estaba jodiendo, claro, como él siempre lo hacía, ahora se vengaba.

-¿Bromance?-Cuestionó ante su inseguridad, haciendo alusión a sus habituales juegos televisivos que, más allá de una actuación, poco a poco se convirtieron en momentos llenos de comodidad y expectación.

-No…-Negó con, una nada más que aparente, tranquilidad-Romance-Corrigió en espera de su acompañante, no obstante, ante la desilusión de sus expectativas, decidió ser aún más evidente, tomando la mano del castaño, sin obtener reacción alguna.

-O acaso…más allá de las cámaras-Continuó el británico, ya flaqueando en su decisión, ante la nula respuesta de su compañero de reparto, luego de los estímulos ofrecidos-¿Solo estás jugando?- Se aventuró a preguntar. Norman lo miro silencioso por varios segundos, los cuales se hicieron eternos para el intérprete del sheriff, quien ya estaba a poco de darse por sobre entendido y terminar el iluso contacto, sin embargo, fue detenido por el mayor, al corresponder finalmente su gesto, dándole un leve apretón para luego entrecruzar sus dedos, siendo así, más íntimo que las caricias que realizaban en público. Ante esto, Andrew le dedicó una amplia sonrisa la cual el contrario correspondió de una forma más austera.

-Hey…-Llamó en un susurro Andrew, acercando lentamente su rostro al de su acompañante. Reedus, por su parte, imitó la acción, claramente quería besarlo, a pesar de eso, cuando la distancia entre ellos se hacía ínfima, acabó con las expectativas del contrarió, desviando su rostro y deslizando su lengua por la mejilla del británico, seguido a esto, se incorporó rápidamente en el sillón, para luego ponerse de pie.

-¡Hey!-Repitió Andrew, está vez como medio de queja.

-Tenemos que trabajar-Notificó, adelantándose a los llamados que, desde la distancia, perturbaban el descanso de los actores.

-Mmmm-Expresó molesto el intérprete del ex sheriff, imitando la acción.

-Tenemos muchas escenas juntos esta vez, casi todo el capítulo hasta que te las das de mujeriego-Comentó pasando rápidamente las hojas de un guión que acababa de recoger de la mesita de centro.

-¿Celoso?-Cuestionó reduciendo el espacio entre ambos.

-Tsk…-Masculló Norman, estampando el guión contra el pecho del menor, el cual lo tomó entre sus manos acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Vamos-Aceptó divertido Andrew, antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. Había aceptado que la concreción física de su romance tendría que esperar, no obstante, no contó con que Norman lo tomaría bruscamente de su brazo derecho, volteándolo y acercándolo, para luego unir sus labios de la misma forma, en un tosco y efímero beso.

-Más te vale no disfrutar tanto esas escenas-Advirtió el intérprete del cazador, antes de salir del pequeño despacho.

-Jamás más que esto- Afirmó el aludido, siguiendo sus pasos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Acabo de terminar esto a las casi 4 de la madrugada e.e. La verdad es que nunca había escrito algo sobre ellos, así que espero que no esté horrible xD. Tomé y dejé algunos datos de referencia que el glorioso internet me dio para que tuviera sentido por si acaso e.e_

 _En fin, no sé si alguien lea esto jajaja, pero si es así, espero que le guste e.e_

 _Espero más adelante, cuando tenga más tiempo, escribir otra cosilla basada más directamente en los hechos de la serie._

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
